1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator of which a discharging pipe to supply water to an ice making tray is replaceable without replacing a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a main body cabinet formed with a storage compartment, a door to open and close the storage compartment, and an ice making tray placed in the storage compartment and making ice.
The main body cabinet includes an inner shell and an outer shell spaced apart from each other with a heat insulating material filled therebetween, and the door includes a door inner plate and a door outer plate spaced apart from each other with the heat insulating material filled therebetween.
There has recently been developed a refrigerator provided with a water supplying system capable of automatically supplying water to an ice making tray. Such a refrigerator includes a water supplying pipe receiving water from an external water supplying source or an internal water supplying tank provided in the storage compartment and supplying the water to the ice making tray. Further, a heater winds around an outer surface of the water supplying pipe in order to prevent water remaining in the water supplying pipe from freezing when the water supply is discontinued. Here, the water supplying pipe with the heater has a structure to pass through a foaming space of the heat insulating material in the main body cabinet or through a foaming space of the heat insulating material in the door. The water supplying pipe is embedded in and fastened to the heat insulating material filled in the foaming space of the heat insulating material.
However, such a conventional refrigerator has a problem that the whole door has to be replaced when the water supplying pipe needs to be replaced due to a heater trouble, etc. since the water supplying pipe is not independently separated from the door.